


I Beg Don't Leave Me

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause apprehends Morgana left her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Beg Don't Leave Me

"Don't you cry tonight,  
I still love you, baby!"  
\- Guns 'N Roses (Don't Cry)

Morgause entered the apartment, drowning in the late afternoon sunrays. "I'm home, darling," she called out with her lips imprisoned in a smile. She got no response. Morgause went to the living room... it was empty like her heart before Morgana'd crossed her path of life. Alright, Morgana would probably be asleep in the bedroom.  
Morgause crossed the threshold. The bed stood next to the wall, covered with blankets. No one has touched them since the morning. Morgause ran to the bathroom. No trace. Morgana was gone... gone without a trace. She left, thought Morgause. I didn't show her my love enough and she decided to look somewhere else.  
Morgause tried to call Morgana. It rang like fifteen times. "The person you are trying to call doesn't respond, please, try later." Morgause whisked her phone against the wall. It fell on the ground. Morgause's eyes filled with tears. I will never see you again, thought Morgause.  
The key rattled in the lock. "You're home, baby? Sorry, the queue in the mall was incredible." Morgana noticed Morgause's kneeling and crying, dropped her bags and started to tranquilize her. "Baby, what happened?" Morgause embraced Morgana, crying and murmuring into her shoulder. "I was affraid you left," sobbed Morgause.  
Morgana kissed Morgause's lower lip. Her left hand entangled into the golden curls, Morgana kept swarming Morgause's lips and cheeks with kisses, her right hand firmly embracing Morgause's shouders. "I would have never left you," whispered Morgana, caressing Morgause while saying this. Morgause's eyes filled with teardrops, one engraving its path into Morgause's cheek. Morgana touched the tear with her lips, her heart beating faster. Morgause opened her mouth and Morgana's lips hungrily clung to her lips.

"So what if I never hold you  
or kiss your lips again?  
So I'm never gonna leave you!"  
\- Avenged Sevenfold (Seize the Day)


End file.
